Muito além de
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Ele estava ali, mas não podia ser meu... the GazettE, Miyavi MxK
1. Parte I

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Muito além de...  
**Beta**: Nii-chan, minha querida irmãzinha!  
**Sinopse**: "_No fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade._" Ele estava ali mas não podia ser meu...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: MxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, deathfic, sobrenatural  
**Formato**: Parte 01 de 04  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada no IV Challenge de Vida após a Morte do Aliança 3V

* * *

Fic dedicada à **Nii-chan**. Pois graças à ela estou obssecada por Volumes.

* * *

**Muito além de...  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte I**

Abri meus olhos com medo do que encontraria. Eu estava vivo? Sim. Estava. Obviamente o Paraíso não se pareceria com um quarto de hospital. O Inferno, provavelmente meu destino final, muito menos.

Se eu estava em um hospital, era porque sobrevivera. Outra vez.

Certo, o lugar não era dos piores. O que me levava a crer que era um quarto particular. TV a cabo, cama confortável, um outro paciente além de mim, me observando com curiosidade quase ofensiva.

Hum... outro paciente?

Mais consciente das coisas procurei o botão que regula o encosto da cama e me ajeitei em posição quase sentada. Evidentemente não podia fazer muito sozinho, pois minha perna direita estava engessada, e as costelas doíam um tanto. Sinal de que foram fraturadas. E eu queria o quê, depois de rolar pelo lance de escadas da minha casa?

Ainda observado de forma intensa, resolvi puxar conversa. Abri meu melhor sorriso:

- Olá. - minha voz ecoou rouca. O garoto da cama ao lado se animou. Respondeu com um sorriso ainda melhor que o meu.

- Olá! Pensei que não fosse acordar tão cedo!

Pisquei confuso. Informação nova.

- Faz tempo que estou aqui?

O outro pensou um instante antes de responder:

- Não. Um dia e meio.

Uau. Pra mim é bastante tempo sim. Um dia e meio a menos na minha preciosa vida. Mas olhe pelo lado bom: pelo menos eu estava vivo. Um verdadeiro milagre, levando em consideração que a escada de casa tem mais de quinze degraus...

- Você tem muitas tatuagens! - o outro afirmou divertido - Todas as enfermeiras estão comentando.

Tentei não parecer satisfeito com o comentário. Mas foi em vão:

- É. Acho que são várias.

- Parece um daqueles livros de colorir... - acrescentou quase rindo. - Tive vários!

Ui. Isso não agradou muito meu ego. Paciência.

Observei o garoto enquanto ele sorriu daquele jeito singular. Parecia jovem, e tinha a pele muito clara, chegando a ser pálida. Os cabelos negros repicados caiam à altura dos ombros. Ele estava sentado na cama da mesma forma que eu. Olhei tentando descobrir se tinha uma perna quebrada, mas não tinha.

- Você parece alguém famoso... - afirmou me olhando curioso. - Foi o que ouvi das enfermeiras.

Novamente me inflamei. Claro que sou famoso:

- Sou Miyavi. - apresentei simplesmente, esperando um expressão de espanto, seguido de alguns "ohs" e muitos "ahs". Nada veio. Ele nem aprece reconhecer o nome de um dos jovens cantores mais famosos do cenário japonês. O _meu_ nome. Garoto estranho.

- Prazer. Pode me chamar de Kai.

Apresentou-se de forma simplória, sem que eu perguntasse. Acho que meu espanto transpareceu em minha expressão, porque Kai ficou sem jeito:

- Gomen. Não é como se eu pudesse sair muito daqui. Acredito que é mesmo alguém famoso.

- Ah, não se preocupe. É começo de carreira. Você ainda vai ouvir falar muito de mim.

- Aposto que os rapazes adorariam conhecer você.

- Os rapazes? - não pude evitar franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Meus amigos. Aoi, Uruha, Reita e Ruki.

- Ah. - suspirei - Posso dar um autógrafo se eles quiserem.

O garoto avaliou minha oferta e pareceu desanimar um tanto.

- É. Talvez. - não entendi a expressão amuada que tomara conta das feições delicadas.

Respirei fundo pelo silêncio em que o quarto caiu. Provavelmente eu ainda passaria algum tempo por ali. Conheço meu empresário. Era o terceiro acidente que eu sofria em menos de dois meses. Estava realmente desastrado, e rolar pela escada de casa parecia o fim da picada. Um acidente inexplicável. Até agora me pergunto como consegui tropeçar no nada e dar cambalhotas pelos degraus até me esborrachar no chão.

Levo a mão até o pescoço, feliz por não ter quebrado. Muita, muita sorte mesmo.

Kai percebeu meu ato. Notei a curiosidade brilhando naquelas profundas íris escuras. Ele não conseguiu se segurar:

- Como se machucou?

Cocei minha cabeça antes de responder: - Tentei dar um mortal do topo de uma escada.

Ele arregalou os olhos entre chocado e surpreso. Céus, ele acreditou no que eu disse? Fala sério!

- É brincadeira. - tentei contornar a situação - Eu tropecei na escada e rolei até o chão. Estava sozinho em casa, então não faço a menor idéia de como vim parar aqui...

Imediatamente ele corou, sem jeito por ter acreditado na minha piada de péssimo gosto. Me senti culpado. Às vezes sou um inconseqüente.

- Tem que ter mais cuidado. - ele me olhou longamente. Por um segundo sua expressão é pura angústia. De tal forma que parece irreal. Vi que ele estava a ponto de me dizer algo quando a porta se abriu e um médico entrou seguido por uma enfermeira.

O médico veio em minha direção, enquanto a enfermeira seguiu até Kai. Ouvi o veredicto da minha "tragédia". Nada muito fora do esperado: perna quebrada, duas costelas fraturadas, escoriações diversas, arranhões, etc, etc, etc. Ok, desejei que o médico fechasse a maldita boca e me mandasse pra casa.

Mas ele não fez nada disso. Continuou falando, exigindo que eu repousasse pelo bem da minha recuperação... Meu empresário deixara ordens rigorosas pra que meu restabelecimento fosse feito no hospital. Todos os shows foram adiados. Blá, blá, blá, blá...

Resumindo: eu ficaria ali um bom tempo.

Enquanto o homem continuava sua ladainha, meus olhos voltaram-se para a outra cama. A enfermeira conversava muito baixo com Kai, parecia tentar convencê-lo a tomar os remédios. O garoto olhava para o copo com comprimidos de forma duvidosa.

Perguntei-me o que ele poderia ter. Além da palidez assustadora, parecia bem. Enfim, se fosse algo grave, não estaria ali comigo.

Depois de alguma insistência, Kai aceitou resignado e tomou o que lhe era oferecido. Vi a mudança imediata: os olhos saíram de foco e ele pareceu ficar grogue. Remedinho forte aquele.

Percebi que o doutor parava de falar e se despedia. Respondi com um resmungo. Eu estava mal humorado. Oras, e quem não ficaria em situação igual?

Os dois saíram do quarto. Isso me deixou um pouco mais feliz. Sem poder me conter mostrei a língua para a porta assim que ela se fechou. Que me condenem por ser infantil. Um enfermo tem certos direitos, não?

Olhei para Kai, pensando em fazer uma piada. Mas não consegui abrir a boca. A enfermeira ajeitara a cama de modo que pudesse ficar deitado. Ele estava olhando pra mim de um jeito esquisito, fixa e intensamente. Por longos segundos nem mesmo piscou.

- Kai...? - engoli em seco, esperando resposta. Ele não deu sinal de ter escutado. Apenas... me olhava. Resolvi insistir com voz mais alta: - Kai?

Ele suavizou a expressão. Os olhos começaram a fechar. Ainda sussurrou antes de cair no sono:

- Miyavi-kun... Sua vida corre perigo.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. E, admito sem pudor, senti realmente muito medo.

oOo

Acordei com um pouco de dor nas costas. Dormir na mesma posição a noite toda é uma coisa realmente aborrecida. Olhei pro outro lado do quarto. Kai estava virado de costas pra mim, deitado um tanto estranho. Menos mal. Esse garoto me deu medo na noite anterior. Aquele olhar...

Me arrepiei só de lembrar. Sem me dar conta continuei observando-o. Ao mesmo tempo que me assustava, me fascinava. Sentimento estranho...

Então notei o leve movimento de seus ombros. Ele parecia... céus! Ele estava... ele estava...? CÉUS, que alguém me ajudasse! Tentei me controlar e descobrir o que acontecia. "Vamos lá, Miyavi" pensei "Não é hora de entrar em pânico!"

- Kai...? Você está chorando? - perguntei imediatamente. Ele podia parecer estranho, mas eu não ignoraria o que se passava. E se estivesse precisando de ajuda?

- Dói. - respondeu simplesmente.

Aquilo cortou meu coração. Procurei o botão que chamava as enfermeiras.

- Precisa de ajuda? - já estava começando a me desesperar. Sentia-me impotente.

- Não precisa. Não adianta.

Engoli em seco. Maldito botão que não conseguia encontrar.

- Quer mais remédio? - senti algo estranho na garganta. Não estava acostumado com o sofrimento alheio!

- Não. Não se preocupe. - com alguma dificuldade ele virou-se. Pude ver sua face molhada pelas lágrimas, a palidez se acentuara graças à olheiras escuras. Meu coração se partiu pela segunda vez. Era tão triste. E tão belo... - Já vai passar.

- Mas os médicos... as enfermeiras... - Kuso! Porque não sabia o que dizer?

- Acalme-se, Miyavi kun. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Isso logo vai passar.

Céus! Muitas coisas desfilaram pela minha cabeça. Queria perguntar sobre o que ele disse a noite passada, sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Tantas perguntas...

Ao olhá-lo nos olhos, decidi que o hoje é mais importante que o ontem. Pra mim sempre foi.

- O que você tem...?

Kai respirou fundo e tentou sorrir sem sucesso:

- Um pouco de tudo.

- Como assim? - reagi com espanto.

- Os médicos não sabem. E nunca vão saber.

- Oh. - que garoto esquisito! - Sinto muito. Espero que não seja...

- Fatal? Acho que é. Mas não me preocupa.

Fiquei ainda mais chocado. Senti-me dentro de algum filme maluco, com roteiro noir. Só podia ser. Aquele garoto, internando no mesmo quarto que eu acabara de afirmar que tinha uma doença incurável, que os médicos não sabiam o que era e que provavelmente iria morrer, mas ele não se _preocupava_?

Ele percebeu meu espanto e riu entre as lágrimas:

- Eu já esperava por isso.

- Eu sei que todos vamos morrer, mas... - comecei, no entanto Kai me cortou gentil:

- Morrer? - suspirou - Mais rápido e mais fácil do que cair no sono. O sono demora tanto a vir...

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ao invés de tentar compreender as palavras desprendidas, resolvi que era mais importante fazê-lo se esquecer da dor. Mas como? O que eu podia fazer?

- Arigatou, Miyavi-kun.

Me surpreendi com o agradecimento. Pareceu-me tão fora de contexto: - Por que? Não fiz nada.

- Por se preocupar. - disse como se fosse um grande presente. - É sempre assim pela manhã. Está acontecendo mais rápido do que eu esperava... - acrescentou pensativo.

Percebi que ao falar ele deixava a mente divagar de leve, como se isso o afastasse ou o fizesse esquecer da dor. Resolvi que o faria falar mais, apenas para não ter que olhar aquele rostinho tão frágil expressando sofrimento:

- Você me disse que tinha livros de colorir... - deixei a frase reticente no ar.

- Aa! - ele sorriu já parando de chorar - Mas Ruki sempre rasgava todos.

- Ruki? Um de seus amigos...?

- Hn. - confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - Ruki, Aoi, Uruha e Reita.

- Você já me disse os nomes deles ontem. Parecem boas pessoas.

Ele sorriu ainda mais. E como ficava fofo sorrindo... Começou um longo e animado monólogo me contando como os seus amigos eram incríveis, legais e queridos. Eu apenas escutava, feliz e satisfeito comigo mesmo por ver que a dor estava esquecida. Embevecido pelas palavras empolgadas, acompanhadas vez ou outra por movimentos das mãos pequenas. Ele parecia gostar tanto daqueles quatro amigos que fiquei curioso, secretamente querendo conhecê-los. Quem sabe quando viessem fazer uma visita, eu pensei.

O discurso de Kai foi interrompido pela entrada de dois enfermeiros. Ambos traziam cadeiras de rodas. Era hora do banho. Hum... Não sinto nem um pouco de saudades dessa parte da internação.

Lembro que o mais velho se dirigiu à cama de Kai com um sorriso paternal:

- Uke Yutaka-kun... Pronto pra mais uma?

Ora, aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Quem era Uke Yutaka? O nome do garoto não era Kai? Decidi que tiraria a história a limpo depois...

Pulando a parte desagradável de ser levado ao banho numa cadeira de rodas e voltando ao ponto principal da história...

A verdade é que além do nome de Kai, havia outra coisa me intrigando. Porque ele precisaria de cadeira de rodas pra tomar banho? Pensei muito, e relembrando aquele tempo juntos percebi que o vira gesticular muito as mãos, mas não as pernas. Mesmo quando se deitara de costas, fora uma posição estranha. Uma coisa era óbvia: ele não podia andar, apesar de não ter nada engessado.

Voltei para o quarto antes de meu jovem companheiro, sentindo-me super, super mal humorado. Dúvida? Tente depender de um estranho pra tomar banho e lavar todo seu corpo. Droga. Aquele enfermeiro abusado quase descobriu _aquelas_ duas tatuagens... ta, o pobre coitado não foi abusado, estou exagerando. Ele fez apenas o que devia fazer. Rápido e impessoal. Não que isso diminua meu aborrecimento.

Pouco depois Kai voltou. Os cabelos úmidos escorriam por seu rosto, e ele parecia mais animado do que ao acordar. Fiquei feliz. Meu humor melhorou incrivelmente. Quando o enfermeiro saiu, ele voltou aqueles olhos escuros pra mim, com um brilho divertido:

- Morreu de vergonha?

- Do meu corpo lindo? - debochei - Com certeza... - completei num resmungo fazendo-o rir. Porém, eu iria desmanchar aquele sorriso tão bonito com a minha pergunta: - Você me disse que seu nome era Kai... - acusei.

Ele ficou muito sério: - Eu disse que você _podia_ me chamar de Kai. Nunca disse que era meu nome real.

- Oh... - percebi que era verdade! Diabo de garoto esperto! Tive que rir de mim mesmo. - Então Kai não é seu nome?

Olhando ressabiado para a porta, ele acabou confessando: - É um pseudônimo. Não conte pra ninguém. Meus amigos também usam pseudônimos. Pra nos proteger.

- Ah. - exclamei como quem entende tudo. Mas entendi foi nada. Provavelmente era coisa da cabeça dele, uma forma de se distrair no hospital.

- Miyavi também não é o seu nome...

Ri outra vez. Kai era mesmo uma pessoa interessante.

oOo

Os dias no hospital eram todos iguais. Me acostumei a acordar e ver Kai encolhido na cama, agüentando fortes dores e recusando qualquer ajuda. Não queria que as enfermeiras chegassem perto, nesses momentos parecia até assustado com a perspectiva.

Conversar ajudava bastante. Então eu o incentivava a falar. E ele falava. E eu ouvia. Conhecia cada um de seus quatro amigos como se fossem os meus amigos. Tinha imagens mentais detalhadas de cada um deles. E... Dia após dia a certeza esmagadora que aqueles eram apenas amigos imaginários.

Eu recebia inúmeras visitas. Meu empresário. Meu treinador pessoal. A staff da gravadora. Os colegas (mais do que eu esperava). Minha secretária aparecia com quilos de cartas de fãs solidários à minha recuperação...

Enquanto isso Kai nunca recebia ninguém. Nenhum de seus amigos, nenhum familiar. Nada. Ele ficava apenas observando o movimento no meu quarto, com aqueles brilhantes olhos escuros, mantendo-se longe de contato, evitando participar das conversas. Imagino que devia doer, acompanhar tudo aquilo. Devia fazê-lo sentir-se solitário.

Apesar disso nunca questionei a real existência de Ruki, Aoi, Uruha e Reita. Isso poderia magoar Kai. Como eu poderia destruir a fantasia do garoto? A única coisa que parecia possuir?

Eu sou egoísta, infantil e até mesquinho algumas vezes. Mas não cruel. Nunca cruel. Eu ficava a escutá-lo discursando sobre os _adorados amigos_, fingindo acreditar em cada uma das palavras, apenas para vê-lo feliz.

Porque ouvi-lo também me distraía. Fazia com que eu esquecesse a piora visível que Kai sofria no decorrer dos dias. A pele estava tão pálida que parecia translúcida. As olheiras eram tão profundas que pareciam maquiagem. As mãos já não gesticulavam com tanta graça. Às vezes mal se erguiam dos lençóis quando ele conversava. E os olhos... os olhos eram um reflexo de desengano. E estava tão magrinho... tão frágil...

Pelas manhãs ele já não se encolhia mais, mesmo que estivesse sentido dores horríveis. Ficava apenas deitado, com os olhos perdidos. Nesses momentos minha garganta dava um nó, eu chamava sua atenção de alguma forma:

- Ne, Kai chan... conte-me outra vez aquela história sobre e o bolo de chocolate que você preparou.

Ele me olhava, sorria e contava.

Não que ele estivesse abandonado completamente. Os médicos e enfermeiras não tinham desistido dele. Pelo contrário, o incentivavam. Eu via que o tratavam com carinho, com cuidado, esperando uma recuperação milagrosa. Que nunca vinha...

Finalmente chegou o dia em que eu receberia alta. Minhas costelas estavam totalmente restabelecidas. E eu ia retirar o gesso. Ah, aquela sensação de ter a perna _livre_ era incrível! Jurei que tomaria todo cuidado do mundo pra não voltar ali como paciente.

Ouvi o médico enumerar uma lista gigantesca de recomendações. Esses doutores são todos iguais. Quando ele me liberou, vi-me com a parte mais difícil da alta: despedir-me de Kai.

Voltei para o quarto, ciente de que a secretária já tinha levado todas as minhas coisas. Olhei para o garoto e sorri:

- Então você fica mais um pouco aqui.

Ele sorriu de volta e me estendeu a mão. Entendi o que queria dizer, aceitei entrelaçar nossos dedos:

- Não se vá, Miyavi-kun. - pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Shikisho! Lutei bravamente para não me render as lágrimas. Quem resistiria a um pedido daqueles? Cortou meu coração.

- Gomen... Kai-chan. Preciso ir...

- Se você for, não poderei mais protegê-lo...

Encarei aqueles olhos com seriedade. Ele realmente acreditava naquilo. As palavras proferidas por ele no dia que acordei voltaram a minha mente. Eu até tinha me esquecido. Fingi acreditar, assim como acreditava em seus amigos imaginários e no motivo de suas identidades serem secretas.

- Prometo que tomarei muito cuidado. - apertei sua mão com carinho. Tive medo de machucá-lo. Estava tão delicado.

Ele me encarou e não disse nada. Me senti despido diante daquele olhar. Num impulso fiz outra promessa:

- Anime-se Kai-chan. Isso não é um adeus. É um até logo. Virei visitá-lo, ok? E se quiser posso trazer muitas revistas de colorir.

Ele riu corando um pouco: - Miyavi-kun! Não sou mais criança.

- Então você não quer? - perguntei fingindo chateação.

- Claro que quero! Pode trazer, será divertido sem o Ruki pra rasgá-las...

Sorri de volta. Ambos estavam relutantes em soltar as mãos. Mas eu tinha que ir embora. Curvei-me para depositar um beijo sobre os cabelos negros e ouvi Kai suspirar. Rapidamente me virei, com as lágrimas quase transbordando, e fui embora.

oOo

O que aconteceu então? Nada simples. Nada fácil.

Uma agenda de shows absurdamente atrasada, sessões exaustivas de fisioterapia. Cuidados intensivos naquela enorme e desolada casa. Sim, eu pensava mil vezes antes de subir ou descer as escadas. Meu receio era tanto que já estava pensando em me mudar...

Com tantas atribulações só consegui uma folga na sexta-feira da segunda semana após sair do hospital. Ainda não voltara aos shows, meu fisioterapeuta fora claro nisso. "Suas performances, Miyavi, vão forçá-lo demais. Cuide-se." E resolvi seguir seu conselho.

Bem, peguei o carro e sai de casa, sem esquecer de passar em uma banca e comprar dúzias de revista de colorir. Uma forma de me desculpar por deixar passar mais de uma semana para cumprir minha promessa. Eu estava com saudades do garoto. Oras, me apegara a ele. Queria ver aquele lindo sorriso outra vez.

Minha chegada ao hospital causou algum tumulto. Hum, fãs, pra variar. Mas a segurança do local cuidou de tudo discretamente. Segui até à recepcionista e lhe dei meu melhor sorriso.

- Ano, gostaria de fazer uma visita ao Kai... - quase praguejei. Estava tão acostumado a chamá-lo pelo pseudônimo que combinava tão bem com ele. Consegui remediar a tempo: - Uke Yutaka. - disse para a recepcionista. - O garoto do 205.

- Senhor... - a mulher de branco me chamou, indecisa entre ser formal ou se descabelar. Eu percebi ela me reconhecera. - Sinto muito, mas a visita será impossível.

Imediatamente me alarmei. Aquilo queria dizer que Kai havia piorado...? Não! Apertei as revistas com força. Eu precisava entregar aquilo pra ele! _Por favor, esteja bem!_ Implorei a alguma entidade superior.

Vendo meu desconcerto, a mulher soltou de uma vez:

- Parece que o senhor não sabe, Yutaka-san parou nesta segunda feira.

Minha voz deve ter soado tão confusa quanto a expressão em minha face ao perguntar: - O que?

O que aquela gíria de hospital queria dizer? Nunca tive tanto medo na vida quanto naqueles segundos em que esperava a resposta da recepcionista.

* * *

Primeira fic! Não peguem muito pesado! Rsrsrsr


	2. Parte II

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Muito além de...  
**Beta**: Nii-chan, minha querida irmãzinha!  
**Sinopse**: "_No fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade._" Ele estava ali mas não podia ser meu...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: MxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, mistério, deathfic, sobrenatural  
**Formato**: Parte 02 de 04  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada no IV Challenge de Vida após a Morte do Aliança 3V

* * *

Fic dedicada à **Nii-chan**. Por quê agora estou assistindo PVs em slow motion usando os óculos da minha mãe como lentes de aumento. ¬¬

* * *

**Muito além de...  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Parte II**

_Vendo meu desconcerto, a mulher soltou de uma vez:_

– _Parece que o senhor não sabe, Yutaka san parou nesta segunda feira._

_Minha voz deve ter soado tão confusa quanto a expressão em minha face ao perguntar: – O que?_

_O que aquela gíria de hospital queria dizer? Nunca tive tanto medo na vida quanto naqueles segundos em que esperava a resposta da recepcionista._

– Yutaka san parou segunda feira. – continuou em um tom de voz estritamente profissional – Não pudemos fazer muito por ele. Estava em coma desde a semana passada. Os responsáveis acharam melhor desligar os aparelhos.

Minha boca secou. Muita informação. Coma? Desligar os aparelhos tão depressa? Responsáveis? Mas ele não tinha ninguém!

– Quem são esses responsáveis? – eu queria muito, muito socar alguém. Acho que era a forma da minha mente bloquear a real compreensão. A ficha não tinha caído ainda.

– Não podemos lhe fornecer essa informação. Se houver algo mais que possamos...

Nem esperei resposta. Dei meia volta e fui embora. Voltei para casa, sentei-me na enorme sala de visitas com as revistas e os lápis firmemente presos na mão. Não lembro de nada do percurso. Lembro apenas que tinha que chegar em casa. Voltar para o meu lar.

Aquela era uma esmagadora sensação de... de perda. Sim, de perda. Eu nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Não conseguia associar a idéia de _morte_ a Kai. Não conseguia articular o que era nunca mais vê-lo sorrir, ouvi-lo falar animadamente, gesticulando encantador. Como?

Uma semana e meia, e eu estava morrendo de saudades. Pensava nele mais do que seria aconselhável. Ansiava por entregar-lhe aquelas revistas e receber um sorriso em troca...

Mas agora... agora...

Kuso! Meu coração doeu. Doeu muito. Fora tão rápido. Sem qualquer tipo de aviso. Senti-me sozinho. Sozinho como Kai provavelmente se sentira, esperando minha prometida visita dia após dia, sem nada mais a não ser a minha palavra. Esperando. Esperando _para sempre._

A culpa me corroia. Talvez, se eu tivesse ido antes. Talvez...

oOo

Passei dois dias miseráveis, sem me alimentar direito, rastejando da cama para o sofá. Do sofá para a cama.

Não conseguia me libertar da sensação desagradável. E tampouco conseguia chorar. Não, não derramara uma única lágrima por aquele encantador garoto cujo único tesouro era a imaginação fértil. Seus únicos amigos, invisíveis. _Inexistentes_.

Minha mente masoquista ficava a martelar a sensação de ser deixado só, num quarto de hospital, enfraquecendo a cada dia. Sozinho...

Eu devia ter percebido! Eu devia ter ido mais cedo lá! Era o que meus pensamentos diziam, condenando-me pelo descaso.

Foi então que o telefone tocou. Era minha secretária. Eu a havia incumbido de duas tarefas: conseguir que eu ficasse em paz por alguns dias e descobrir o que acontecera com Kai. A primeira parte ela conseguira: ninguém me incomodara àqueles dias. E acabara de conseguir a segunda:

– Alô? – atendi mais ansioso do que gostaria. Escutei por alguns segundos. – Aa, tudo bem. Makasete.

Desliguei ainda sem acreditar que Kai estava morto. Eu precisava da prova, precisava ver com meus próprios olhos. E, pelo que minha secretária descobrira, ele não havia sido cremado.

oOo

Cheguei ao cemitério mais rápido que o limite de trânsito recomendava. O lugar estava aparentemente vazio, deserto. Com certeza porque era muito cedo ainda.

Caminhei entre as lápides com uma estranha sensação de frio. Nunca gostei de cemitérios.

Desviei os pensamentos para algo mais urgente. Como eu ia descobrir onde Kai estava? Nenhum funcionário permanecia por perto. E olhar sepultura por sepultura seria complicado. Por onde começar?

Foi então que percebi que não estava propriamente sozinho. Bem ao fundo do lugar, quase oculto por um antigo mausoléu, avistei um rapaz. Meu coração disparou e eu senti uma vertigem. Conhecia aquele garoto. Nunca havia encontrado com ele antes, mas ouvira falar tanto sobre ele, que a imagem gravada em minha mente correspondia perfeitamente a realidade.

– Uruha... – sem poder impedir a palavra escapou de meus lábios.

O jovem loiro levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

– Eu esperava por você. – respondeu com uma voz carregada de tristeza.

Aproximei-me mais um pouco até ele fazer um gesto com a mão direita dizendo que eu devia parar. Mantive-me a uns cinco passos de distância. Meus olhos alternavam de Uruha para um gato gordo, de pêlos brancos com manchas pretas nos braços do garoto. O bicho também me olhava fixamente.

Desconcertado, parado ali entre duas sepulturas, disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

– Você é real? – Kuso. Soou bem idiota...

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, olhou por cima de meu ombro antes de responder:

– Real? Claro que sou real.

Pensei que alguém se aproximava. Olhei para trás também, mas não havia ninguém. Estávamos apenas nós dois ali.

– Achei que...

– Kai estava doente. Mas não era louco nem alucinava. – cortou a minha explicação. Senti amargura em sua voz.

– Isso significa que Aoi, Reita e Ruki...

– São tão reais quanto eu, é claro.

– Vocês nunca foram visitá-lo! – acusei sem dó. O que ele queria que eu pensasse se Kai passara todos os dias me falando de amigos que amava e que em momento algum foram lhe fazer uma mísera visita?

Minhas palavras não pareceram afetar o outro. Olhando-me um tanto apático falou:

– Não podíamos. – explicou – A presença dos médicos e das enfermeiras já causavam sofrimento o bastante.

Não compreendi a frase de imediato. Fui recordando lentamente de alguns fatos até então pouco significativos... Kai evitando se entrosar com minhas visitas, logo ele que parecia tão social. Kai temendo o contato das enfermeiras, mesmo quando sentia dores terríveis. Kai tomando a iniciativa de tocar outro ser humano uma única vez, pra segurar a minha mão...

Céus! Tinha _algo_ ali. Eu podia sentir. Mas... o quê?

Fiz menção de me aproximar um pouco, porém o loiro pareceu assustado. Recuou dois passos com o gato fortemente preso nos braços.

– Fique aí. Onegai.

Uruha também temia minha proximidade. A confusão em minha cabeça cresceu a níveis assustadores. Nada fazia realmente sentido.

– Você...? – comecei. Mas ele me interrompeu:

– Aa. – parou de se afastar – Não se aproxime. Você me faz mal... não sou tão forte quanto Kai era.

Outra vez ele olhou por cima do meu ombro. Aquilo começou a me intrigar. Mas... o que, naquela droga de encontro, não me intrigava?

– Foi muito rápido! – me indignei – Não esperaram nem uma semana, e se Kai saísse do coma? – respirei fundo sentindo a raiva atingir um patamar perigoso – Ele não teve chance. Ou ao menos um velório. – minha secretária dissera isso ao telefone.

O aluno ficou um pouco triste, percebi na hora: – Todos ficamos arrasados. Mas é o protocolo padrão para pessoas como _nós._

– Uruha...? – eu não sabia o que fazer – Onde estão os outros? Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês? Quem era Kai?

Ele pareceu a ponto de me responder. Abriu a boca para cerrá-la em seguida. Os olhos sempre fixos na minha face, desviaram-se para olhar outra vez acima de meu ombro e, em seqüência, pro gato. Eu perdia a paciência. Uruha percebeu minha irritação e perguntou:

– Você acredita em anjos?

Eu quase cai pra trás. Que mudança brusca de assunto era aquela? E que droga de pergunta ridícula era aquela?

– Anjos? – debochei – Do tipo que têm asas e protegem as pessoas?

Uma careta deformou a face andrógena de Uruha. Dessa vez foi ele que se irritou:

– Você não entende nada. Encontrou com Kai e não descobriu a pessoa especial que ele era. Desperdiçou a chance! – jogou as palavras descuidadas sem piedade. – Abra sua mente. E seu coração. Só assim descobrirá a verdade!

Meus olhos arderam. Que droga! Ele estava certo, apesar de tudo, Kai conquistara um pedaço considerável de meu coração. Em apenas poucas semanas conseguira o que nenhum outro jamais conseguira. Me conquistara de forma inquestionável. E da mesma forma me abandonara. O sentimento de perda permanecia em mim, tão forte quanto nunca antes.

Pouco me importava suas ações inexplicáveis. A pergunta descabida do tal Uruha e sua conversa enigmática... a única coisa que importava de verdade era a realidade que me restara: Kai nunca mais sorriria pra mim...

Acalmando-se um pouco, vi que a raiva era substituída por mágoa e arrependimento:

– Gomen. Não era minha intenção... nem deles. Só não sabíamos o que fazer. – tive a desagradável sensação de que Uruha não falava comigo. Nem com o _gato_... – Reita está tão desgastado... mas se recusa a ir pro hospital. Não sei se agüentará muito tempo.

Olhei para trás, para os lados, pra tudo quanto era lugar. Naquele maldito cemitério só estávamos Uruha e eu. Ah, e o gato, lógico. E eu _sabia_ que ele não se dirigia a mim! Tive vontade de sair correndo e com muito custo me mantive no lugar.

Ele abaixou-se e colocou o gato no chão. E o bicho ficou imóvel, com aqueles olhos verdes arregalados.

– Sabe, ter desejos egoístas não é errado. Precisamos pensar em nós mesmos de vez em quando. – começou a acariciar o gato que ainda não se moveu – Não tenha medo. Deixe tudo pra trás, confie em nós!

Certo. Conclui que Uruha era muito louco. Ou estava bêbado. Ou drogado. Na pior das hipóteses as três alternativas eram verdadeiras: ele era um louco bêbado e drogado que não falava coisa com coisa. Comecei a achar melhor ir embora e voltar ao túmulo de Kai quando não houvesse ninguém lá.

Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos o loiro ficou em pé e bateu a poeira dos joelhos da calça preta:

– Fique com esse gato. Ele seria um presente pra Kai... – olhou para trás de mim. Kuso, como aquilo me irritava! Sorriu condescendente – Cuide bem dele.

O bicho piscou e avançou. Afastou-se de Uruha e veio enroscar-se em minhas pernas! Surpreso, olhei pro gatinho. Mantive os olhos fixos nele, com medo de que me mordesse, enquanto ouvia a voz cansada de Uruha chegar até mim:

– Miyavi... kyosukete. Sua vida corre perigo.

Aquelas palavras outra vez! Ditas por um garoto tão estranho quanto Kai, porém no meio de um cemitério! Meu coração deu um salto, ergui a cabeça para perguntar o que aquilo queria dizer e quase tive um infarto.

Primeiro, percebi que Uruha me chamara pelo nome. Como, se eu não o dissera em momento algum? Segundo, ele não estava mais ali. Desaparecera. Sumira. Dera um teletransporte ou fizera mágica evaporando em pleno ar.

Chocado, fui embora... hum... espera, tenho que ser sincero. Entre ficar chocado e ir embora tem mais umas coisinhas que não me orgulho de ter feito. Isso inclui: entrar em pânico, gritar desesperado e sair correndo do cemitério como se todos os demônios do inferno estivessem atrás de mim.

Bem, o gato estava! E o gato viera de um garoto que podia desaparecer e parecia louco. Então, naquele momento, o gato representava, pra mim, um dos demônios do inferno. Logo, fugir dele fazia sentido.

Não que tenha adiantado muito.

Entrei no carro já sem fôlego. Virei-me para prender o cinto de segurança quando notei o gato. Sim, o animal desgraçado já estava dentro do automóvel. Como ele entrou? E eu sei lá! Até agora não sei como o Uruha desapareceu! Quem sou eu pra explicar o inexplicável? Garanto uma coisa: eu não estava bêbado. Nem drogado... estaria louco?

Dirigi com muita, muita prudência até minha casa. O coração disparado no peito, os olhos arregalados e a boca seca. Tranquei a porta, tirei o telefone do gancho e desliguei o celular, olhando vez ou outra para o gato, que me seguira o tempo todo e permanecia sentado no tapete do centro, olhando pra mim como se eu não fosse menos que um suculento rato.

Senti vontade de chutar aquele animal. Comecei a não gostar de gatos. Não o queria ali, mas ele não ia embora. Me seguira, entrara no meu carro sem que eu abrisse a porta e mesmo eu trancando a porta da sala, ali estava o animalzinho.

Aliás, nem o nome da criatura eu sabia. Kuso!

Joguei-me no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Kai estava morto. De verdade. Uruha, e muito provavelmente Reita, Aoi e Ruka eram reais. Pessoas desapareciam na minha frente. Eu tinha um gato encantado. E supostamente haviam anjos envolvidos na história.

Shikisho! Quando foi que o mundo enlouqueceu? Estava tudo confuso, assustador. Eu já não tinha certeza de mais nada. Parecia que o controle da realidade esvaia-se entre meus dedos. Realidade, enfim, totalmente bizarra, grotesca.

Eu tinha que dormir um pouco. Precisava tomar alguma coisa pra me ajudar a relaxar. Fui até o banheiro de baixo, onde guardava alguns comprimidos, coisa leve. Frustrei-me ao ver o gato atrás de mim.

Tentando valentemente ignorá-lo, vasculhei o armário até encontrar o que eu queria. Foi ao fechar a portinha espelhada que vi um rápido vislumbre: uma pessoa de cabelos pretos e repicados foi refletida rapidamente, e eu só vi o flash de canto de olho. Virei-me bruscamente tentando flagrar a pessoa que invadira minha casa.

Não havia ninguém além de mim. E do gato. O banheiro estava vazio.

Minhas mãos tremeram. Meu corpo todo ficou como que entorpecido. Deixei o frasco com as pílulas caírem na pia. Já não queria mais dormir. Eu estava vendo coisas! A conversa com Uruha mexera com minha cabeça. E, pra piorar, estava tendo alucinações. Vira alguém parecido com Kai dentro do meu banheiro.

E aquele foi apenas o começo.

oOo

Passei a pior noite da minha jovem existência em cima do sofá, com medo de cair no sono e... e... sei lá. Medo de simplesmente dormir após tudo o que acontecera. Sentia-me relativamente seguro: com o sofá no meio da sala, se alguém ou _algo_ se aproximasse eu veria. Podia me entocar no sofá por dias. A cozinha ficava no andar de baixo, assim como um dos banheiros. Hum... o banheiro do _fantasma_... péssima idéia.

Quanto tempo uma pessoa agüenta ficar sem usar o banheiro?

Ah, eu descobriria aquilo.

A cozinha também ficava na parte de baixo. Zona segura, sentenciei. Agora roupas eram outro problema. Meu quarto ficava na parte de cima... logo após subir as escadas. Kuso! Qual o problema de ter medo da escada? Simples: eu rolara por ela. E com fantasmas a solta em casa... vai saber!

Tive que rir de mim mesmo. Minhas costas doíam, as pernas estavam adormecidas. Os olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam. Eu tinha fome e muita, muita, muita vontade de ir ao banheiro. Comprovei na pele que as pessoas não podem ficar muito tempo sem fazer as necessidades...

E tinha o gato, claro. Como fui me esquecer dele? Companheiro da noite toda, pregado no tapete tal qual um adorno daqueles de lojas de departamento. Com os agudos olhos verdes e bigodinhos arrepiados. Ora, uma noite inteira olhando pro bicho... eu já decorara até as formas e a disposição das manchas pretas no pêlo branco.

Suspirei derrotado. Minhas opções não eram boas: ficar no sofá até surtar de vez ou levantar e enfrentar... hum... o que quer que estivesse ali na casa comigo. E àquela altura eu já acreditava em fantasmas, gnomos, bruxos, anjos, e no que quer que estivesse no fim do arco-íris...

Resolvi que era mais importante ir ao banheiro. E fui. Com toda a minha coragem e com o gato colado em meus calcanhares. Acendi a luz e... não vi nada. O local estava vazio. Infinitamente feliz me aliviei. A coragem cresceu ao nível de tomar um rápido banho.

Enrolado no roupão preto fui para a cozinha. Tinha que cuidar da fome. Preparei um lamen básico para mim e outro pro gato. Não tinha comida apropriada em casa e, no fim das contas, era aquilo ou nada. Ele comeu sem reclamar.

– Uruha não cuidava de você, Gato? – fui ignorado. Não que eu me importasse. Tudo parecia um sonho ou, pensando melhor, um pesadelo. Provavelmente a galera da gravadora ia saltar de trás das cortinas e gritar "_Pegamos você!!"_ Senso de humor negro. E eu descobriria que Kai estava vivo. Vivo. Era meu maior desejo.

Terminei de comer e deixei tudo amontoado sobre a mesa. Depois a empregada cuidaria disso. Assim que eu mandasse ela voltar às atividades. Estava a um passo e meio de distância da porta, estendi a mão para puxar a maçaneta, mas a folha de madeira se abriu sozinha, antes que eu a tocasse.

A porta se escancarou violentamente e me pegou de surpresa, acertando meu nariz em cheio. Doeu um bocado antes de tudo se encher de estrelas pra em seguida escurecer.

oOo

Acho que fiquei desacordado um bocado de tempo, caído no chão frio da cozinha. Despertei com o Gato lambendo meu rosto. Espantei ele com a mão.

– Fora. Eu to bem, Gato idiota.

Meu nariz doía horrores. E eu o sentia inchado... imaginei o estrago. Minhas costas também doíam assim como a nuca que bati no piso ao cair.

Ainda meio tonto levantei-me e segui pra fora de casa. Nem me importei por estar apenas de roupão. Eu só queria sair dali. Tinha que respirar ar puro, ou ia pirar de vez. Isso se já não estivesse.

Minha mente era um turbilhão: alucinava, via coisas e... de repente os três acidentes já não pareciam simples acidentes. Aquela casa me sufocava!

Fugi dela tentando deixar meus medos e meus fantasmas pra trás. Não funcionou completamente: Gato veio atrás de mim. Entramos no carro e eu pisei fundo, feliz porque a porta da garagem era rápida o suficiente para que eu saísse em alta velocidade.

Começava a escurecer. Era hora do rush e só graças a minha habilidade (e audácia) evitei ficar preso no trânsito. Me toquei que estava em trajes inapropriados e praguejei. Não me sentia mais capaz de enfrentar aquela situação. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava encontrar Uruha outra vez e entender o que acontecia comigo. Ia metê-lo no meu carro e trazê-lo pra um lugar _seguro_ onde pudéssemos conversar. Hum... não daria nem tempo de chocá-lo pela minha roupa ou, no caso, ausência dela. "_Procurarei no cemitério de novo_."

Mal tive esse pensamento e senti o carro ganhar ainda mais velocidade. Estava entrando em uma ladeira que terminava numa avenida movimentadíssima. Se eu não diminuísse a velocidade ia ser trágico.

Pisei no freio. Hum... só de lembrar me arrepia. O carro não diminuiu a velocidade. Pelo contrário: aumentou conforme a ladeira avançava! Os freios, pelo visto, já eram! Pra piorar a situação eu não tinha colocado o cinto!

Nos segundos que seguiram analisei minhas duas opções: primeiro, tentar colocar o cinto de segurança e deixar o carro seguir até bater nos automóveis que rodavam tão rápidos quanto eu na avenida causando _o estrago._ Segundo, girar o veículo pra esquerda, capotar, mas ser o único a sofrer o acidente.

E alguém dúvida do que escolhi?

Enquanto o carro capotava duas vezes torci para que tudo terminasse e eu ficasse em paz finalmente. E talvez, com um pouco de sorte, visse Kai mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** "Parar" é uma gíria de hospital que significa "falecer". Quando um paciente pára, quer dizer que ele morreu. Eu só não sabia se é uma gíria daqui da região onde moro, mas a Bella já me disse que onde ela mora também usam.

_Jogando conversa fora_: estava eu digitando fic em meu PC, quando meu pai sentou do lado e disse: "Filha, grava um CD de MP3 pra mim?", eu no auge da boa vontade (sério) minimizei todas as telas para abrir o conversor, aí ficou no papel de parede. Diz que vira meu pai, olha a foto do The GazettE e pergunta: "Quem são os travecos?". ¬¬

O que eu fiz? Não queiram saber, mas com certeza Papai nunca mais chama os meus bebês de _travecos._ ¬¬ Sorte que num era Naitomea. Se fosse... agora eu estaria presa e deserdada! XD


	3. Parte III

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Muito além de...  
**Beta**: Nii-chan, minha querida irmãzinha!  
**Sinopse**: "_No fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade._" Ele estava ali mas não podia ser meu...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: MxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, mistério, deathfic, sobrenatural  
**Formato**: Parte 03 de 04  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada no IV Challenge de Vida após a Morte do Aliança 3V

* * *

Fic dedicada à Nii-chan por que a verdade não está lá fora. Está lá _dentro_. E se chama Volume.

* * *

**Muito além de...  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Parte III**

Abri meus olhos devagar. A luz forte feriu-me e tive que fechá-los novamente. Um instante antes de cerrar as pálpebras percebi o garoto parado ao lado da cabeceira. Tive um rápido vislumbre dos cabelos negros repicados alcançando os ombros.

Respirei fundo. Pelo visto as coisas não haviam mudado muito desde a última vez em que estivera acordado, batendo o carro. Eu estava _vivo_. E continuava alucinando._ Maravilha._

Tentei controlar a respiração e reabri os olhos. Não tinha ninguém próximo à cama pelo lado esquerdo e do lado direito, entre a parede e o leito, fora colocado o suporte com soro. Ou seja: ninguém, pelo menos não que eu pudesse _ver_ no momento. Mais resignado ajeitei-me sobre os lençóis. Consegui sentar facilmente, pois dessa vez não tinha nenhuma perna quebrada.

Intrigado, notei que estava mais inteiro do que quando rolara pela escada. Não quebrara nada! Nem perna, nem braço, nem dedos... nem uma unha!

– Bom dia, Miyavi.

Oh, eu estivera tão abismado em um auto-exame que nem percebera o loiro sentado do outro lado do quarto, aos pés da cama. Uruha.

– Você... – impressionante. Meu último pensamento fora de encontrar com ele. Bizarro, mas não tanto quanto ter sobrevivido ao acidente de carro.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos Uruha explicou:

– O air bag não acionou. Você devia processar a fábrica, pois graças a isso tem um talho na têmpora e um galo na testa. Foi muita sorte estar com o cinto de segurança.

Surpreso, arregalei os olhos. A afirmativa escapou por meus lábios de modo automático:

– Eu não estava.

– Sim. Estava. – insistiu – Isso salvou sua vida.

– Não estava! – resmunguei ríspido. – Não tive tempo de colocar a merda do cinto antes de capotar. Lembro bem disso!

Uruha sorriu _carinhosamente_ e olhou para a minha esquerda: – Eu não disse que _você_ colocou o cinto. Disse que você _estava_ com ele.

Imitei seu gesto por puro instinto apenas para olhar o nada.

Murchei na cama, cansado de tudo o que acontecia comigo.

– Faz tempo que estou aqui?

– Saa. Cheguei há meia hora. – respondeu indiferente. Mas logo uma expressão de culpa apossou-se de suas feições e ele encolheu-se um pouco. Por um ínfimo momento tive a impressão de que levara uma bronca... – Gomen. Não quero ser impertinente.

– Eu estava pensando em ir atrás de você. – deixei meu orgulho de lado, e correndo sério risco de que Uruha debochasse de mim, revelei: – Não sei mais o que fazer.

O loiro respirou fundo e emudeceu. Esperei por longos segundos, mas ele parecia nada disposto a iniciar uma conversa, o que me fez me perguntar por que fora até ali se não pretendia me ajudar.

Ou talvez ele apenas não soubesse como começar a falar.

Levantei a mão e passei pela testa. Senti o curativo sobre o inchaço que crescera no ponto que batera contra o volante. Observei uma mão e depois a outra. A pele estava cheia de pequenas arranhaduras, um ou outro corte mais profundo. Definitivamente nada fatal. Senti-me um verdadeiro supaa man. Invulnerável, sobrevivendo a acidentes mortais.

Logo afastei a idéia com uma risadinha torta. Eu podia ser muitas coisas, menos imortal. Talvez não sobrevivesse ao próximo. Eu _precisava_ ter uma conversa esclarecedora com Uruha, e se o garoto não parecia disposto a iniciar o papo, ficaria por minha conta.

Comecei como quem não quer nada, dando falta de algo significativo: – Gato está bem?

O loiro me olhou com curiosidade antes de sorrir:

– Gato? Esse é o nome que você deu? – riu baixinho, mas não me irritei. Fazer o quê se a situação inibia minha criatividade? – Bem, uma senhora, a sua secretária eu acho, levou ele embora. Gatos não podem entrar em hospitais. Eles estavam saindo da recepção, quando cheguei. Disse que ia visitar as gêmeas do 317. Pessoas como eu têm muitos truques.

Não duvidei. E mais do que nunca decidi que era hora de entrar no assunto principal:

– Uruha. Preciso de ajuda: acho que estou enlouquecendo.

Ele olhou pro lado esquerdo da minha cama e pareceu consternado com a forma direta como o abordei. Depois de alguns segundos relaxou e sorriu pra mim.

– Não sou especialista em ajudar pessoas, isso era com Kai. Mas... farei por ele.

– Obrigado... – agradeci incerto.

– Não agradeça a mim. – afirmou enfadado e misterioso – E na verdade, só vou falar o que está acontecendo com você. No fim terá que se virar sozinho.

– Hn. Sou todo ouvidos. – me ajeitei na cama. Qualquer coisa era melhor que a situação em que me encontrava, agindo às cegas.

Uruha coçou a nuca antes de falar: – Algumas pessoas, quando passam pela vida, recebem uma cicatriz em seus corações.

– Uma cicatriz? Feita com um punhal? Algo do gênero: pessoas _assassinadas_? – minha ânsia por respostas era incontrolável.

Ele me lançou um olhar penetrante e não duvidei que se tivesse um punhal nas mãos o jogaria em mim sem hesitar.

– Estou falando de uma metáfora. – suspirou cansado ­– Não leve ao pé da letra.

– Gomen... – fiquei quieto.

– Certo. Deixa eu falar isso de um jeito que você entenda. Nem eu entendo tudo direito, então não me atrapalha.

– Hai. – prometi apenas ouvir.

– O normal, quando as pessoas morrem, é passar para um outro plano, deixar o mundo dos "vivos". Mas algumas, por diversos motivos, não conseguem fazer essa passagem, e ficam presas aqui, entre a gente.

– Fantasmas...?

– Hai. Por exemplo: assuntos inacabados. Se uma pessoa tem um assunto que não conseguiu resolver em vida, ao qual era muito apegado, não vai conseguir "ir embora" e ficará vagando eternamente.

– Assuntos inacabados? Uma marca no coração, tipo uma cicatriz, metaforicamente falando? – eu comecei a entender o que ele quisera dizer antes.

– Exato. – sorriu – Não acontece com todos. A maioria morre e parte, abandonando tudo nesse mundo. Poucas pessoas se apegam a algo. A um assunto, um objeto... uma outra _pessoa_ ou um _sentimento_.

Engoli em seco e instintivamente olhei pro lado esquerdo do leito. Pra onde Uruha olhava tantas vezes, com tantas expressões diferentes na face. Tinha uma leve desconfiança do que viria a seguir, e me antecipei a ele:

– Então, simplificando, o Kai virou um fantasma e está aqui?

Ele me olhou de um modo que parecia virar minha alma do avesso. Respondeu com outra pergunta: – Acha difícil de acreditar?

Pensei bem naquela questão. Lembrei de tudo o que vinha passando nos últimos dias, nos últimos meses. Meneei a cabeça. Não era nada difícil de acreditar.

– E qual é o assunto inacabado que o detém aqui?

– Espera. Antes de entender o Kai, tem que entender o outro... – ele parecia sondar o terreno. Eu estremeci. Outro...? Outro fantasma? Shikisho! Senti-me uma espécie de imã para espíritos. Quase gargalhei. Só me contive por que suspeitei que rir ofenderia meu visitante.

– Continue. – ao invés de rir o incentivei.

– Aa. Você comprou sua casa recentemente, não foi?

Concordei com a cabeça. Como ele sabia? Aquilo não fora noticiado pela mídia. Eu cuidara pessoalmente para proteger minha privacidade e exigira uma clausula a esse respeito no contrato. Ninguém devia saber.

– Você...

– O antigo dono ainda está lá. – disse simplesmente. Depois se corrigiu: – Na verdade ele está onde você está. Nesse minuto, na porta do quarto, do lado de fora.

Imediatamente olhei para a porta fechada. Meu sangue gelou e eu engoli em seco.

– O quê?

– Não sei os detalhes, mas pelo que entendi o dono dedicou-se de coração para construir a casa, porém veio a falecer logo em seguida sem poder aproveitar os frutos de seu esforço. Ele ainda não tem a _consciência_ de que morreu e seu sentimento de posse o mantém preso ao imóvel.

Abri a boca e não consegui dizer nada. Era loucura!

– Para ele, – Uruha continuou – Miyavi é um invasor que está no lar dele. E ele está fazendo o possível para expulsar você. E está ficando mais forte.

– Mais... forte...?

– Hn. Um fantasma, ou espírito, é a canalização de energias que possuímos quando temos vida. Pouco a pouco essa energia aumenta a ponto de interagir com o nosso mundo. No começo você não dever ter dado atenção: pequenas coisas que desapareciam ou simplesmente mudavam de lugar.

Concordei com a cabeça incapaz de falar alguma coisa. O tom sombrio e a expressão séria de Uruha me deixavam sem ação.

– Agora coisas grandes: luzes que se acendem ou se apagam. Portas que abrem e fecham. Danos em suas coisas, como o freio do carro...

– Uma queda da escada...?

– Hai. Ele não vai sossegar enquanto você não deixar a casa dele.

– Oh... e Kai... onde entra nisso?

Uruha respirou fundo. Os olhos brilharam subitamente e ele sorriu estranhamente gentil.

– O Kai? – concordei com a cabeça – O problema dele é... bem... _era_ seu grande coração. Se ele não tentasse ajudar tanto as pessoas teria vivido muito mais tempo. Mas por mais forte que seu espírito fosse, seu corpo era frágil, e se consumiu mais rápido do que o resto de nós.

– O que vocês são?

O garoto fez de conta que não ouviu minha interrupção: – Quando você foi internado, Kai percebeu o espírito que te seguia, e fez tudo o que pôde para mantê-lo longe. Usou suas últimas forças para que ficasse a salvo, Miyavi.

Então as palavras pronunciadas por Kai em nossa despedida voltaram à minha mente com nitidez surpreendente:

"_Não se vá, Miyavi-kun.Se você for, não poderei mais protegê-lo..._"

Aquele tempo todo...

– Kai... – murmurei incrédulo.

Uruha balançou a cabeça: – Não se culpe. Kai fez uma escolha. Era o jeito dele, uma mania altruísta de ajudar as pessoas. Tão diferente do resto de nós... – riu amargo – Mesmo evitando o contato com outros seres estamos nos desgastando rápido. Aoi começou a procurar um gato para Reita.

– Gato? – fiquei confuso novamente.

– Ah, sim. Muita coisa não passa de lenda, mas as pessoas acertaram sobre os gatos. Eles são guias que transitam livremente entre os dois mundos. Não todos, claro. O guias são raros de se achar. A maioria não passa de gato comum.

– Então o Gato...?

– Encontramos para Kai. Pra que ele deixe esse mundo sem nenhum peso, sem nenhum assunto inacabado. Mas...

Uruha levantou-se da cadeira e, pra meu espanto, aproximou-se. Notei um leve desagrado em seu rosto. A sensação de que ele sofria aumentou quando tomou uma das minhas mãos entre as suas e apertou:

– Miyavi... entende o que eu falei? – respirou fundo – No fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade. E Kai... Kai desistiu da eternidade, por que ele não quer que você se machuque. _Você_ é o assunto inacabado dele.

Senti meus olhos arderem de lágrimas que não cheguei a derramar. Os olhos de Uruha também se marejaram:

– Kai sempre se dedicou a ajudar os outros. E trocaria a sua própria paz se tivesse certeza de que...

– De que...?

– De que realizaria o único desejo egoísta de sua vida inteira. Kai se apaixonou por Miyavi e jogou tudo pro alto. E não poderá descansar enquanto você estiver em perigo, por que ele quer te proteger. E o desejo dele é tão forte que o mantém preso ao nosso mundo.

– O que eu posso fazer? – a essa altura eu acreditava no que Uruha me dissera. Meu _coração_ acreditava piamente e pra mim bastava.

Uruha balançou a cabeça com lágrimas escorrendo pela pele pálida. Soltou minha mão como se já não suportasse mais o contato: – Não sei. Não sei! A única coisa que sei é que tudo vai dar certo no final. De todos os protetores que podia ter, Miyavi tem o mais forte. Eu preciso ir.

Balancei a cabeça vendo o garoto praticamente fugir do quarto (lembro que agradeci por ele não ter simplesmente "sumido" como da primeira vez), com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Segurei as minhas bravamente e virei a cabeça para a esquerda, por muito tempo contemplando o "vazio". Não podia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava ali.

Kai estava ali, o meu anjo. Aquele que colocara o cinto de segurança em mim durante o acidente e salvara minha vida.

* * *

**N/A:** O próximo chapie é o último e terá cenas mais fortes.


	4. Parte IV

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Muito além de...  
**Beta**: Nii-chan, minha querida irmãzinha!  
**Sinopse**: "_No fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade._" Ele estava ali mas não podia ser meu...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: MxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, mistério, deathfic, sobrenatural  
**Formato**: Parte 04 de 04  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada no IV Challenge de Vida após a Morte do Aliança 3V

Dedicada à **Nii-chan**. Porque a fic termina aqui, mas a busca por Volumes é _eterna_.

* * *

**Muito além de...  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Parte IV**

A segunda internação foi incomparavelmente mais curta que a primeira. Eu só fiquei em observação por um dia, pois não tinha nenhum ferimento grave. Quando fui liberado tomei um táxi e segui direto pra casa. Graças à minha secretária havia uma roupa decente, e não o bendito roupão preto.

Fiquei longos minutos observando a residência. Meu impulso inicial fora vendê-la e me mudar o quanto antes. Mas pensei melhor. Não ia fugir de um fantasminha de araque. Ok, fantasminha que quase me matara duas vezes... hum... pois é. Mas a casa era minha. Eu não sairia dali assustado.

Não sabia o que fazer, evidentemente. O tal Uruha esclarecera algumas coisas, me revelara outras, confundira muitas e complicara outro tanto.

Respirando fundo e reunindo toda a minha coragem entrei. Gato já estava lá e de certa forma eu já esperava por isso. Nem me surpreendi. A sala estava silenciosa e fria. Olhei de um lado para o outro, ressabiado.

Achando que era seguro fui até a secretária eletrônica. Esperava dúzias de recados, mas não havia nada. Claro, antes de surtar e me acidentar eu desligara tudo. Era impossível que tivesse algo registrado.

Sentei-me sobre o sofá e inclinei a nuca repousando-a sobre o encosto. Tinha muito no que pensar. Falando em mundo dos mortos e dos vivos. Meu carro novo. Perda total. Felizmente o seguro cobria.

Escurecia rapidamente, mas eu estava indeciso, quase temeroso de me levantar do sofá e ir acender as luzes. Só que ficar no escuro era infinitamente pior. Conclui que devia levantar-me, porém Gato saltou sobre o sofá e, pela primeira vez desde que estávamos juntos, miou.

Olhei pra ele, arrepiado. O longo miado mais parecia um lamento do que qualquer coisa. O som angustiado ainda ecoava em minha cabeça quando todas as luzes se acenderam clareando a sala.

Dei um pulo do sofá. Fiquei em pé no meio do tapete quase enfartando de susto. Mal me recuperei e as luzes apagaram trazendo um breu ainda mais intenso. Minha respiração estava tão descontrolada que eu não conseguia respirar direito. _Acalme-se. Acalme-se_. Pensei comigo mesmo.

Prendi a respiração. O ofego continuou. Alguém... alguma coisa ofegava na direção da escada. Eu podia ouvir perfeitamente o inspirar e o expirar forte, raivoso, quase animalesco.

As luzes piscaram. Rápido demais para iluminar tudo; suficiente apenas para que eu visse o vulto. Algo nitidamente masculino, da minha altura, retorcido e voltado para mim. A escuridão retornou, mas a forma daquilo permanecia gravada em minha retina. Tão assustadora quanto os ofegos, agora mais próximos de onde eu estava.

Recuei um passo e outro até encostar no sofá. Cobri a boca com as mãos, tremendo. Eu _sentia_ aquilo se aproximar, e não era apenas pelo som da respiração grotesca. Era a atmosfera, o ambiente. Tudo a minha volta estava ficando pesado, asfixiante.

A única certeza que eu tinha era que daquela vez não era Kai.

Tentei recuar mais, guiado pelo instinto que me ordenava fugir dali. Perdi o equilíbrio e cai sentado no sofá. Podia sentir o ar próximo ao meu rosto se mover, como se _aquilo_ estivesse quase grudado em mim. Já imaginava suas mãos envolvendo meu pescoço e me sufocando até a morte, indefeso, quando as luzes se acenderam e não se apagaram mais.

A sala iluminada estava vazia exceto por mim e por Gato, sentado no sofá, no mesmo lugar onde estivera antes de tudo começar, olhando em direção as escadas.

Passei a mão pela testa. Eu suava tanto que o curativo estava úmido. Céus, outra daquela e teriam que me mandar direto para um sanatório...

oOo

Passei a segunda pior noite da minha jovem existência em cima do sofá, com medo de cair no sono. Se continuasse assim nem precisaria mais de cama.

Com o dia bem claro tive coragem de sair do meu refúgio. Estava com fome, com dor no pescoço e uma ameaça de cãibra na perna esquerda. _Maravilha_. Antes de comer qualquer coisa, peguei o celular e disquei pro meu empresário. Pedi mais algum tempo. Ele estava preocupado, mas engoliu as desculpas esfarrapadas que dei. Eu _precisava_ resolver aquilo tudo antes de deixar a vida continuar.

Sentindo-me corajoso e protegido pela luz do dia tomei um banho rápido e fui pra cozinha. Tomei todas as precauções possíveis para não ser acertado pela porta outra vez. Ou por algum armário ou panela. Comi devagar, apesar da fome, saboreando mais a sensação de paz do que a comida. Gato, ao contrário de mim, devorou o que pus num pirex.

Passei o dia cochilando sobre o sofá, lugar que elegera minha _fortaleza_. Entre um cochilo e outro tentava me preparar psicologicamente pro que me aguardava à noite. E lembrando daqueles momentos tortuosos rio de minha inocência. Como alguém podia se preparar pra enfrentar um espírito enfurecido? O que me dava forças eram as palavras de Uruha. E a certeza de que não ia enfrentar a situação sozinho. Kai estava comigo. Ah, e Gato, é claro.

Ao cair da noite tomei a providência de acender eu mesmo as luzes. Não seria pego desprevenido.

Mas fui...

Voltava para o sofá, no entanto estaquei. Ouvira um passo. Olhei de um lado para o outro, sem ver ninguém, mas já ouvindo o segundo passo. Eu virei a cabeça tentando ver algo, mas foi inútil. O assoalho tremia de leve a cada passo. O som reverberava nas paredes vindo de todas as direções. Tampei os ouvidos com as mãos. Inútil. A vibração atravessava minha pele e meus ossos alcançando meu cérebro.

Parecia que um exército de mil homens marchava na minha sala. Desnorteado, cai de joelhos no chão e apertei os ouvidos com força.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver algo negro tomando forma no meio das escadas. Sombras se agrupavam formando o vulto de uma pessoa. Aquilo não tinha face. Tinha... uma expressão, e olhava para mim, diretamente para mim.

As lâmpadas explodiram assim como os vidros das janelas. Senti estilhaços atingindo meu rosto, mas não fiz nada. Estava paralisado, creio que de tanto medo. Só tinha um pensamento fixo ecoando como um mantra. Não queria morrer. Não ainda.

Pouco a pouco o som foi diminuindo e se concentrando todo em uma única ressonância. Novamente foi como se aquela coisa caminhasse em minha direção, passo a passo. Não era mais ensurdecedor. Era assustador.

Quando achei que o ser me alcançaria uma tênue luz surgiu a minha frente. Pálida e tímida a princípio, que pouco a pouco foi se tornando mais forte. A sensação de calor me envolveu e eu ouvi Gato miar pela segunda vez. Um miado de alegria.

Num instante aquela luz ganhou forças surpreendentes. Clareou tudo tão incrivelmente que tive que fechar os olhos, pois temi ficar cego. Além de não ver nada, deixei de ouvir. Os passos não ecoavam mais. Só havia aquela sensação. Eu sentia a presença daqueles... seres ao meu redor.

O silêncio começou a me sufocar. Arrisquei abrir os olhos. Não me arrependi. Algo resplandecia à minha frente. Algo não, alguém. Kai.

Ele olhava pra mim. Eu podia vê-lo nitidamente, emanando pura luz de seu corpo. Os olhos estavam fixos nos meus, como se tentassem falar comigo. Emudecido fiquei em pé, esquecido de tudo mais.

Ousadamente aproximei-me dele. Em resposta ao meu gesto, Kai ergueu a mão e tocou em minha face direita. Seus dedos deslizaram por minha pele. Não eram quentes nem frios. Eram... agradáveis, gentis.

Minha mente tornou-se um vago infinito. E então éramos apenas Kai e eu, juntos naquela sala escura, iluminada vagamente pelo brilho que irradiava daquela bela criatura a minha frente.

Segurei sua mão. Em seguida puxei-o para um abraço, sem querer saber se era permitido ou não. Se ele podia me tocar, deduzi que o inverso também devia ser possível. E era. Apertei-o contra meu corpo. Ele todo não possuía calor, e tampouco era frio. Reinava aquela sensação de algo agradável. _Kimochi_.

Desejei que ficássemos assim para sempre. Juntos. E que nada no mundo ousasse nos separar. Apertei com mais força, desesperado. Acabei abraçado a mim mesmo. Tão rápido quanto viera, ele se fora. Sem despedidas, sem adeus ou uma única palavra. Apenas o dialogo entre nossos olhos, o toque em meu rosto e seu... _corpo_ em meus braços.

Apesar do escuro a atmosfera era limpa. Tive a certeza que procurava com afinco: daquela vez estava mesmo sozinho.

oOo

Nunca mais tive problemas com a casa ou com o antigo proprietário. Assim como nunca mais vi Gato. Pelo que Uruha me dissera, acho que o bicho levou aquela _coisa_ embora, graças à interferência de Kai. Como? Não me pergunte. Se eu soubesse talvez ficasse rico caçando fantasmas por aí. Hum... acho que não.

No dia seguinte procurei por toda a casa. Gato se fora mesmo. E eu _sabia_ que aquele fantasma rancoroso também partira. Só não tinha certeza quanto a Kai. Bem, não queria ter certeza. Eu ansiava que ele estivesse ali, comigo. Mas era um desejo egoísta. Se ele ficasse comigo, teria que vagar para sempre. Não era justo.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi chamar a empregada de volta, penalizado por que a casa estava uma bagunça, com vidro espalhado pra todo lado e a cozinha tinha uma pilha considerável de vasilhas sujas. Deixei recomendações pra que as janelas fossem arrumadas.

Peguei as revistas e os lápis de colorir e sai de casa. Tomei um táxi até o cemitério. Precisava agradecer tudo o que aquele garoto fizera por mim. Salvara a minha vida, não apenas uma vez. Salvara minha sanidade...

Graças a Uruha eu conhecia a localização do túmulo. Dessa vez o loiro não estava lá. Pude me aproximar e comprovar com meus próprios olhos. _Uke Yutaka_. Dezenove anos separavam a data de seu nascimento da data de seu óbito. Quatro anos mais jovem que eu. O meu herói, meu anjo.

Abaixei-me solene e depositei os livros sobre o túmulo. Coloquei os lápis sobre as revistas.

– Obrigado. Por tudo. – agradeci após uma rápida prece e levantei-me pra ir embora. Afastei-me uns cinco passos. Minha garganta se fechou num nó e meus olhos transbordaram de lágrimas. _Está tudo errado!_

Voltei sobre meus próprios passos até aquele túmulo. Abaixei-me novamente e recolhi as oferendas, apertando-as fortemente contra o peito.

Kai não estava ali! Aquele era só um buraco profundo, escuro e úmido. Kai não _podia_ estar ali, coberto por toda aquela terra, imóvel, sem vida, _sozinho_. Pra sempre. Não aquele garoto! Não Kai, o meu _anjo_!

Nem percebi as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, nem os soluços que me sufocavam. Eu chorava pela primeira vez. Nada do que passara me abalara tanto quanto ter que aceitar a verdade.

Eu não ia engolir aquilo. Eu não queria aceitar aquilo. De repente pareceu-me um sacrilégio deixar as revistas de colorir ali. Não era direito. Kai não ia ficar num maldito buraco para sempre! Sua alma estava livre. E ao meu lado.

Era no que eu acreditava.

Levantei-me cambaleante, sem me preocupar em parar as lágrimas ou amainar os soluços. Odiei o cemitério. Odiei a morte, mas acima de tudo odiei a vida. Porque ela continua, indiferente à dor que nos assola, às cicatrizes que se abrem em nossos corações. E eu acabara de ganhar uma. Uma que nunca deixaria de sangrar.

Sentia no mais profundo de minha alma que ele estava ali. Kai estava ali, mas não podia ser meu. Nunca poderia. Não naquela vida.

Tomei outro táxi. O motorista me recepcionou com um "sinto muito". Lógico, eu estava saindo do cemitério e chorava descontrolado. Ele deduziu que eu perdera alguém...

Voltei pra casa com as revistas e o estojo de lápis de cor. Coloquei-os cuidadosamente sobre a raque. Minha empregada já fora embora e a casa estava muito limpa. Ela deixara um bilhete avisando que os vidros novos seriam colocados na manhã seguinte. _Ótimo._

Passei o resto do dia deitado. Dessa vez na minha cama, não no sofá.

oOo

Logo pela manhã liguei pra uma empresa que aluga carros. Precisava de um para voltar a fazer minhas coisas. A empresa levava o automóvel em casa se fosse pedido do cliente.

Um tanto desconfortável dirigi até a gravadora. Fui recepcionado por uma galera realmente preocupada. Muitos colegas vieram me felicitar pelo restabelecimento. Outros me abraçaram e desejaram um bom regresso.

Eu não sabia que era tão querido. O que mais ouvi foi sobre o quanto sentiram falta do meu bom humor e descontração. Sim, eu era um molecão, e se não pareceu até agora, gomen, mas minha situação não era nada divertida. Não tinha ânimo pra fazer piada.

A manhã passou rápida. Eu voltava aos poucos a ser como antes. Brincalhão, sorridente. Ainda não fazia a farra de sempre, mas já me sentia mais como mim mesmo.

Depois do almoço fui pro escritório do meu empresário. Conversamos bastante e ele achou que ainda devia ficar alguns dias em casa. Minha agenda já estava absurdamente atrasada, logo não faria tanta diferença. Eu prometi que descansaria. Ele prometeu que remarcaria todos os shows a partir da próxima semana.

Oba! Eu nem tivera tempo de notar antes, mas após toda a tensão percebi o quanto sentia falta de cantar.

Peguei o carro alugado e voltei pra casa. Tinha plano de ir no dia seguinte à seguradora e pegar um novo carro. Estacionei na frente de casa e olhei a fachada. A casa parecia uma nova casa. Era... agradável de se olhar.

O bairro sossegado e seguro me fazia desejar continuar ali. E agora eu sabia que podia ficar por muito tempo. Graças a Kai. Garoto que, aliás, estivera presente em meus pensamentos a maior parte do dia. Ele estivera ao meu lado o tempo todo, eu queria acreditar naquilo. Queria continuar a pensar que era o único ser humano que conhecia e amava, sim, _amava _um anjo da guarda.

Entrei em casa e fui tomar um longo banho pra relaxar. Na cabeça pensamentos agradáveis. Não, eu ainda não compreendia o que Kai e os outros eram. E não, eu não queria saber. Tem coisas nessa vida que não devem ser desvendadas. Devem ser apreciadas pelo enigma que representam. E pra mim Kai era exatamente isso: alguém misterioso e especial que me presenteara com um sentimento que eu achava desmerecer: o seu amor.

A única coisa que eu realmente queria saber era se ele estava bem e protegido. Não queria que ele ficasse sozinho nunca mais. O resto realmente não me importava.

Assim que sai do banheiro cogitei ligar para um restaurante e encomendar comida italiana. Estava atravessando a sala quando captei algo estranho. O algo que eu estava _esperando_.

Aproximei-me da raque com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Meu coração se encheu de ternura e meus olhos de lágrimas. A revista do alto da pilha estava aberta. E o primeiro desenho fora totalmente colorido.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** Entre os 10 itens da proposta do Challenge que desenvolvi, dois precisam ser citados:

03-Frase: "Morrer? (...) Mais rápido e mais fácil do que cair no sono" – retirada de "Deathly Hallows"

08-Frase: "No fim do dia, só uma coisa separa a vida da morte: a eternidade." – retirada de "Moonlignt"

Essas frases não me pertencem, e sim a seus respectivos autores.

Mais uma coisinha... pensei mil vezes antes de revelar, mas acho que vou entregar o truque. Sobre o lance do Uruha "desaparecer"... bem, ele **não** é capaz disso. XD Lembra que quando o Miyavi chegou ao cemitério (capítulo 02) avistou o Uruha quase oculto por um mausoléu? Então. Quando Miyavi abaixou a cabeça pra olhar o gato, Uruha aproveitou e se escondeu atrás da construção. É algo que o Miyavi poderia ter descoberto se pensasse calmamente ao invés de entrar em pânico. Eu ia fazer o Uruha explicar isso, mas mudei de idéia. Deixa o Miyavi achando que o Uruha é a versão oriental do Nightcrawler... XD

Pra terminar, capa da fic on no meu profile! A todos que chegaram até aqui, especialmente os que comentaram, o meu sincero **obrigado**. Até a próxima!


End file.
